


The Look of Shadows

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ladybug - Freeform, Makeup, One Shot, quick, sorta ladybug anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Very quick 1-shot for AntonSlavik020. Hope you enjoy!





	The Look of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntonSlavik020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonSlavik020/gifts).



Blake let her amber-gold eyes drift up from her book, right over the top to spy a pair of silver pools gazing back at her, and an unmistakable beaming smile.

“Blaaaaaaaaaake!”

The faunus quirked up a small smile at the energetic reaper before her, her novel set down a little more to show Ruby that attention was being paid. “Yes, Ruby?”

Ruby sat back, bouncing just a touch in place as she spoke. “Remember how you promised sometime you were going to show me how to do eyeshadow and stuff?” Blake nodded in response. “Well...I was hoping, if you had time, and you weren't in the middle of your book or anything, that you could do that!” Blake's smile widened just a little, and she closed her book, a small pressed flower slipped in-between the pages before it shut fully.

“Well...I thought you'd want to hold off for a little longer,” Blake started. “So I suppose we could use some of mine. Wait right here.” Team RWBY's stealthiest member swung her legs off the bed, and passed by Ruby, giving her a little ruffle of her crimson-tinged locks as she passed out and into the bathroom, coming back no more than a minute or two later with a solid, very practical-looking makeup case in hand. She slid back into her spot, setting the case to her side after moving a few books from here and there out of the way.

As Blake popped open the case and started rummaging around for a proper shade, Ruby could barely contain her excitement, wiggling in place to some unheard tune going through her mind as she watched, eye widening slowly at the many little things in the case – eyeliners, eyeshadows, mascara, blush...in six different shades, it looked like. She seemed lost in it for a few moments until Blake held up a nice purple shade. “What do you think of this one?”

Ruby nodded a few times. “I'm sure anything you'd pick out for me would be great, Blake! If you think that one would look good, then it will look good.” She nodded more decisively, and pulled herself just a touch closer, meeting Blake's eyes with a confident smile on her face. Blake couldn't help but return the joyous expression with one of her own, popping the case on the eyeshadow and thinking for a few moments.

“Did you want me to do anything special, or just a more casual look?” Blake took a rather nice makeup brush as she asked the question, brushing it about in the shadow to pick it up for her reaper. Ruby shrugged – saying again that she thought Blake knew best – and closed away her silver gaze to give Blake free reign.

Blake quirked a small smile, and leaned forward, running the brush over her leader, with a small chuckle escaping from little Red. “Blaaaake. That tickles.” Blake simply gave a quiet laugh in return, relenting only long enough to prepare the brush again for Ruby's other eye, met with much the same response.

“Honestly,” Blake said, “There's really not a whole lot to eyeshadow. Just apply it, and then...” She reached forward, her thumb very gently running over the purple pigments, properly placing the striking look where it belonged. “Almost done.” With the distinctive noise of a makeup wipe pulled out of its package, Blake ever gently brushed over, and sharpened the look, right to the scythe-edge sharpness that she knew Ruby would like so much.

The faunus sat back as she finished, and rubbed her chin for just a second, reaching into her case once more and retrieving a small eyeliner pencil. “Hold still for just a few more moments.” Her instruction was met with a small groan of dissatisfaction, wanting to already see what she had – though Blake was already most of the way finished when Ruby finished her protest. “There.”

Ruby's silver eyes blinked open a few times, met by themselves in a mirror held up by her makeup artist, flawless as Blake's own, a huge smile plastered across her face immediately. “I love it!” She exclaimed, all but darting forward to tackle-hug Blake as best she could in such a small space. Blake's laugh was quiet, but she did return that hug, wrapping her arms around and squeezing gently.

“There you go, Ruby,” she said, squeezing a little. “Now you've...sorta seen how to do it. Or, y'know, you can just...come back to me, I can do it if you want.” Ruby gave a huge smile to that.

“I will, Blake. Thank you so much.” She leaned up, giving Blake a small little kiss on the cheek. “You're awesome!” In almost an instant longer, Ruby was off, off to show everyone the lovely work her most favorite faunus had done for her.

Blake smiled warmly, watching her go, makeup put back away. She re-opened her novel, and let the dried pressed rose fall to her lap as she continued reading away.


End file.
